This invention relates to an improved male luer connector device that attaches to a female luer valve to open a flow channel through the male luer. Once the engagement of the luers has been established, these valves are used to make connections in hospitals for intravenous (IV) devices in order to be used in medical liquid flow applications.
Luer devices are used in particular in a variety of medical applications where there is a desire to interconnect together male and female connector parts onto tubing material that is connected to an IV. The most common types of IV fluid exchanges use a syringe fitted with a nozzle that is designed to be received into a corresponding receiver attached to the IV device. The receiver often has a hollow tubular cannula or post that routes fluid into a line inserted into the IV extending into the patient's veins.
Typical luer connections utilize a male luer connector that is inserted into a female luer connector. The male luer connector is threaded onto corresponding threads of the female luer connector to engage the two so that fluid may be passed between them without escaping or leaking from the connection. Because these connections are subject to coming loose or disengaging, there is always a possibility that fluid being passed within these tubes can escape. When using hazardous drugs, such as those used for chemotherapy treatments, the possibility of escaping fluids can be a dangerous problem. Additionally, even if the fluid does not leak when the connectors are engaged, once they are disengaged, the residual amount of fluid remaining on the tip of the connectors can still be harmful. While this amount may be less than an amount
Therefore, there is a need for a luer connection that securely contains the fluid materials included therein when luers are engaged to one another. There is also a need for a luer connection that seals off the male luer connector in a male-female connection so that users of the connector are protected from hazardous drugs that remain on the luer tip surface when disengaged.